Lonely in a crowd of lies
by qxzky.co
Summary: AJ keeps lying to herself. Continuation to Lonely no more. Updated weekly. M to be safe, probably more like t at this point. femslash. slight au.
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back! you guys seem to love the two stories before this, namely The lonely widow and Lonely no more. here is the continuation. I found it hard to believe that the stubborn AJ would give in so easily after years of lies, so I had to do this. Sorry! we will see where this goes. I add the wild card of Sheamus because I miss him on TV. I will try to focus on AJ and Kaitlyn, though. Tell me what you think!**

Once AJ got to the back stage area, she shifted back from her tear filed admission to anger, as she flailed and kicked out of Kaitlyn's arms. "Put me down! I hate you!" she yelled loudly. Kaitlyn looked down at her with an expression of shock as AJ scowled up at her. Shea watched the tears well in her own eyes as her delicately constructed house of hope for their future came crashing down before her eyes. She quickly moved to put down AJ, who sneered. "What, did you think we were finally friends again? Or maybe we could be more? I could never love a disgusting troll like you! Never!"

And with that, AJ stormed away, glancing back to see a hysterical Kaitlyn tremble and sob, only to be caught at the last moment by Sheamus's waiting arms.

AJ thought she had pulled of the ruse perfectly. Shea smirked as she opened the door to the room she shared with Dolph.

"Honey?" she called out in a sing song-y tone, skipping into the room. Dolph and Big E Langston sat on the bed, Dolph with tissues in his hand blowing on his reddened nose, and Big E, with a comical expression of pity and disgust as he held out the trashcan for the used tissues, rolling his eyes and opening a new box. The man always was a crier, but to go this far over a girl? He had warned Dolph that AJ was crazy. He hadn't listened. Now Big e looked over at AJ with an expression of confusion and recoiled, springing from the bed and shaking his head as he left the room. There was no way he wanted to stay there a second longer.

AJ skipped over to Dolph. Dolph looked at her through reddened eyes, ad just to get her point across, she planted a sloppy kiss on his lips, not deterred in the least by the disgusting state of his ace. Dolph was more than happy once she explained that she had only done this to play out the storyline, or in other words, once she lied to him again. It was almost too easy.

Kaitlyn eventually recovered her composure and was able to see clearly enough through her tears to be led to one of the empty rolling boxes that always seemed to be sitting around backstage. Sheamus lifted her effortlessly sitting her down on the box and taking off the hooligan's t-shirt that Kaitlyn had already smeared partially with her makeup. She dabbed her eyes with it, looking a bit less like alice cooper.

"Thanks Sheamus."

"No Problem. Ah'm here for ya if ya want ta talk Celeste." He wrapped an arm around her for a moment, then as she assured him that she would be fine, he hopped from the box and trotted towards the sound of Ryback bellowing.

Ryback was once again bullying CMPunk, and brought along Curtis Axel to hold punk up while he slugged him in the jaw. Sheamus rushed up and brogued Ryback in the temple, sending him barreling into several stacked steel pipes. Punk managed to free himself from Axel's grasp and put him in a submission hold that made his elbow stand straight up. Sheamus also knew this hold and was tempted to kick Axel in the elbow to break his arm but as Axel tapped on Punk's kickpads fervently, Punk let him up. Sheamus grabbed Axel by the neck lifting him up from the floor to a standing position. He floored him again with an uppercut.

"I could have taken care of myself, Sheamus."Punk griped. "I don't need you to come rescue me like the cuddly Irishman that you've become." Sheamus just shook his head and walked away.

Kaitlyn made it to her hotel room, weary with the day's activities. She flopped into the bed with a sigh, falling into a deep sleep before she could kick off her shoes.

Dolph wholeheartedly believed that AJ had only pretended to like Kaitlyn to salvage the storyline, but in the back of his mine, Big E langston's words of warning rang in his ears.

AJ waited until Dolph left for the gym to call Sheamus and ask him to come over. She wanted to tell him to stop telling everyone that she was in love with Kaitlyn. Not because this wasn't true but because she didn't want anyone to know. Now that she was set up to be champion for a few months she could allow herself to be in a relationship with a contender. She had the date of her title reign tattooed on the back of her neck weeks in advance for crying out loud. It meant something to her.

Sheamus got the call to drop by AJ's at exactly the wrong time. He was working his frustrations into the side of a punching bag at the gym when he saw Dolph walk in. All the derisive comments that had been hurled at him in the past few days made him want to reach out and touch someone in the head with a steel pipe. He was moments away from donning the war paint he swore he would never wear and going on the warpath. He had defeated Cena and Orton before .He could do it again. When Sheamus worked at his full strength there was no one that could stop him. All these corporate politics and snide references to his cuddliness would be stopped then, he thought to himself.

AJ opened the door. There Stood a mildly irritated and very sweaty Sheamus, glaring down at her.

"What d'ya want." He said gruffly.

"Well someone's angry."  
"What the fook d'ya want? Ah was in the middle of a workout. "

"I just wanted to tell you that I am in love with Dolph, not Kaitlyn. I wanted to ask you to be a pall and not tell anyone else that I love Kaitlyn because it isn't true. "

If she had asked a day earlier or maybe a day later Sheamus might have been happy to give his word and keep her secret bus sadly she had chosen this day. Sheaus sneered down at her. "Ah am not your pall. Ah will continue ta speak the truth, and ya can make of it what ya wish. Ah'll not lie for ya. Ya lie enough for both of us. Ya call me from important work to ask me about such nonsense don't you have girlfriends for that?" Sheamus stalked closer and closer to AJ as he spoke, backing her into the corner of the room. "Oh yeah, that's right! You are just way too busy ta notice anyone or make any friends, aren't ya? Ya want me ta be a pall? Ah'll be a pall and not smack you upside the head with this nightstand. Ah'l be a pall and not make you eat my shoe. Ya yap in me face with this fookin shite again and ya'll e back ta livin in yar car! Ah got news for ya sweet lil april. Ah'm done faking. Ya can keep lyin and decievin: on your own." He stepped towards the nightstand. "Oh, and next time anyone fookin calls me cuddly." He drove his fist through the middle of the nightstand. He stormed out of the room heading back to the gym.

April moved to sit on the bed, slightly drained after being backed into a corner by a man eighteen inches taller than her. Apparently the days of nice Sheamus were over.

The next morning there were several calls from Layla on Kaitlyn's phone. She awoke to hear a heavily accented voice yelling at her through the door. When she shuffled over and opened the door Layla stared her in the face angrily. "You know I have put up with the inordinate amount of time you spend talking about her the tears the worrying about AJ this, AJ that. AJ called you a cow. Now she is in love with you? What the hell am I supposed to think when I use the wifi on the plane home and see that you two are supposedly in love? I don't have time for you to lie to me about this shit, Kaitlyn."

"I'm not lying and Sheamus said AJ is in love with me not that I am in love with AJ."

"Well Sheamus didn't make you hug her back, did he? Sheamus didn't make you carry her to the back, did he? You know what? here is your choice. Her or me. If you love me you will tell corporate to give the little bitch something else to do. To kill this storyline. Your choice. I am tired of this." Layla stood there with her arms folded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn stood there for a moment. She had never told corporate that she could not do a storyline. She sighed in resignation, knowing that her relationship with Layla would end badly if she did not say that the storyline was an issue. "Fine, Layla. I will. I'll go into my place of work and tell them I can't perform my job because you are uncomfortable. If that is what you want, anyways. Fine." Layla pursed her lips slightly.  
"Don't make me the villain here kaits. C'mon. "  
"I'll ask them, but if it comes down to my job or you, I know what I'm picking."  
"I would choose you." Layla pouted.  
"No. No, you wouldn't." Kaitlyn shook her head and lay on the bed. "I am more than willing to keep having this conversation with you about how much I love my work, but if you want to have some fun, you know where I'll be. "  
Layla sighed in resignation as Kaitlyn began unbuttoning her shirt slowly.  
Stopping just before the smut, only because I will be writing that chapter today. I woke up and realized that I hadn't updated anything yesterday, so I am updating all my stories, which may take a while. Thank you "Axel" for the encouraging review. The chapters after this one wil be longer, I assure you. I just didn't get time to pen down the Layla-Kaitlyn scene, which should be up today.


End file.
